1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device consisting of an inner mold, an outer mold, and at least one injection aperture arranged in the outer mold and leading into the mold gap particularly within the corner of the outer mold, for the manufacture of the corners of sealing frames.
2. The Prior Art
Tunnel sealing frames which, in most cases, consist of four assembled, strand-shaped sealing profiles are shown in (DE-C-28 33 345; GB-B-2 170 561; GB-B-2 178 114; GB-B-2 182 987; EP-B-0 255 600; EP-B-0 306 796; EP-A-0 368 174; EP-B-0 414 137; EP-A-0 441 250), whereby each sealing profile has open and/or closed grooves extending in the longitudinal direction and arranged on the base side of the profile, as well as additional ducts and also extending in the longitudinal direction, said ducts being disposed between the grooves and the back surface of the profile, whereby the manufacture of the sealing frames takes place according to the injection molding process (GB-2 178 114).
In the manufacture of the corners of sealing frames according to the injection molding process, the ducts of the strand-shaped sealing profiles, which are cut to size, were plugged up on both sides (end faces). In this way, penetration of the injection mass (nozzle-injected mass) of vulcanizable rubber into the profile ducts was prevented. However, heretofore, technical problems were connected with the handling of the rubber plugs. Furthermore, the manufacture of the frame was cost-intensive because of the non-reusability of the rubber plugs.